Whatisurnameplz
whatisurnameplz is Board 8's resident Star Wars Battlefront II fanboy. He first came to Board 8 during Character Battle VIII and made topics with "lol" then something about the contest (like "lol noble nine"). He quickly stopped that, however. He then made a rant about bad reviewers and Psycho Penguin and afterwards proceeded to make a best system ever contest. He cancelled it once he found out one happened a year earlier. He also likes Avenged Sevenfold. He was born on March 30, 1995, making him one of the youngest active board 8ers. Oh and he started a rally for the King in the Zelda Cd-i games to get into the character battle. Hardly anybody has joined this, however, since people would rather support such fodder as Epona and Dark Link for no reason whatsoever. He then decided to vent his anger into his Army Men persona, General Plastro (he was in the real army men games), and frequently says his soldiers are tan. He uses the word "comrade" and "Mother Tan" much when he is in this character, which implies that he modeled his army after the Red Army of the Soviet Union. He is now spends most of his time rambling on about how BFII got blownout by BioShock and his anger at Board 8 for brushing off his opinions. He is also a member of the Nintendo Defense Force, which is led by Shine and also includes other Board 8 users like Jakyl. THIS USER IS NOT A NEW USER! HE FIRST CAME TO BOARD 8 SOME TIME AFTER CHARACTER BATTLE VIII, NOT THE GAME OF THE DECADE CONTEST! THEREFORE, HE IS NOT A RESULT OF THE GAME OF THE DECADE CONTEST SEASON NEW USER INFLUX! His Psycho Penguin/bad reviewer rant Many people on this site just can't review a game for their life. First you have the guy who tries to write as many reviews as possible, resulting in poorly constructed aborted babies of a review that suffered from fetal alcohol syndrome. Then you have the guy who writes a **** review that gets recommended because the score contrasts with popular opinion. There's also those who feel that every person in the world knows how to play a game and decides not to describe the game, only giving an opinion, which confuses readers. And then there are poor jabs at making jokes that half the people reading the review won't understand. I shall use Psycho Penguin as an example. Now before you go say to me "You’re just mad because he gave Super Mario 64 a 1," I will say now that this guy writes TERRIBLE reviews. You'd think a guy who has written more reviews than most people on the site would have some sort of decency. Way back in 2000 he wrote a truckload of reviews (read as opinions) that were absolute abominations. Even when he modifies them to make them better many of them are still bad. He also wrote an absolutely terrible Super Mario 64 review that got recommended because it was a 1. I, unlike most people on this site, read the review of the game, and not the score. The only reason why that review was under the detailed section was because it had 1300 words. The guy only described two parts of the gameplay that were exclusive to that section: star collecting and penguin racing. He even gave out a SPOILER! saying that a certain dinosaur could be talked to after you collect most of the stars. He then says the rest of the game is pure garbage. Of course, we wouldn't know what it was if you actually gave a good review, Steve! You can't convince somebody to do something if you don't give facts that support it! He also makes bad jokes in some of his reviews. In his Super Metroid opinion, he said "where is metroid 64?", then thought about the zelda and mario games and said never mind, because if he doesn't like then we all have to suffer. Talk about selfish! And I also find it hilarious how he worships final fantasy 7. He says its the best game ever made in his review as a counter-argument for people who don't like a certain part of the game. NEVER TAKE YOUR OPINION AS FACT! YOU JUST MAKE YOURSELF LOOK STUPID. And btw, he just lied to himself in that review, since in the bge 2009 contest Ocarina of Time won. But apparently it isn't because he hates it... That is all. People who whatisurnameplz thinks are good reviewers *DetroidDJ *TripleJump *UltimaterializerX What people think about whatisurnameplz Menji My name is Nick. Alright, you are definitely the first person so far that I have never ever seen before in my life. Luckily you have given me some material to go on. You seem to enjoy my reviews or at least faked it to get a write-up faster. I’ll give you that as your positive. You have good taste. Actually some of my reviews suck, mainly any of them before 2007 and I’ve been meaning to get back and rewrite them all. Your flaw is that your username is horrible. Not only does it use plz and ur which went out style three years ago, you have nothing to be remembered by. Your acronym would be Wump if you posted more but that’s basically wimp. You set yourself up for disaster. Menji's ranking: Who the hell are you? I’m... NOTE: Ranking was changed to "I see you post, but I don't know you and I would like to!" after Whatisurnameplz signed Menji's petition for a user search feature. Alternate accounts *RIPJimmy Category:Users